


UtaPri has tagged you in a post

by YaFish



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Facebook, Humor, Random - Freeform, UtaNoPrinceSama, Utapri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaFish/pseuds/YaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starish, Quartet Night and they others have Facebook, but how are they at Facebook? Humor and A LOT of random stuff happening. I started on this 'cause I got bored. Open for positive and negative comments (only for those who have read the story) :)<br/>Now: A sidestory with chat application :3</p><p>-Zhap</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Post

Read this before you read the story _:_ _  
Hi! I've written this story on fanfiction.net, and it still belongs to me. I got told that it wasn't allowed to write this type of story on that site. And as I wrote in last chapter, I respect it. I'm still not mad or sad or anything in common, I'm just happy because now I know. But I'll post it here and other places._

_I won't bother you readers anymore. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The first post  
**

**Reiji Kotobuki:** Ai-Ai, Toki, Ran-Ran, please accept my friend request? And Myu-chan. Get yourself facebook ;^;

_(1029 likes | 21 comments)_

**Masato Hijirikawa:** I think that they have a good reason why they doesn't accept your friend request.

 **Syo Kurusu:** Just wait Kotobuki-senpai. One day in the future, they will accept your friend request.

 **Ren Jinguji:** Or you can do the same as I did to make Ran-chan accept mine friend request. I hacked his account.

 **Masato Kijirikawa:** Jinguji... why did you do that? That's stupid.

 **Ren Jinguji:** Because that is the only way to be friend with him.

 **Cecil Aijima:** Camus doesn't want an account on facebook, because he says that it's not social accepted.

 **Syo Kurusu:** Social accepted? Is he blonde or something? Fb is a social media. Cecil, tell him exactly what I wrote.

 **Otoya Ittoki:** Syo, Camus-senpai is blonde.

 **Syo Kurusu:** What I mean with "is he blonde?" is that "is he stupid?"

 **Otoya Ittoki:** But you are blonde, so you call yourself stupid?

 **Syo Kurusu:** ... it's an expression.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Ren-chan, how did you hack Ran-Ran's account? o.e

 **Ren Jinguji:** I can send the password to you, and you can use his phone-number as "username".

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Yeay! Thanks ^.^

 **Ren Jinguji:** It's blacksabbath2909

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Thank you c:

 **Cecil Aijima:** Kurusu, Camus want to know what you mean with 'blonde'?

 **Otoya Ittoki:** Blonde = Stupid according Syo.

 **Cecil Aijima:** Okay.

 **Syo Kurusu:** Don't say that! I was only meaning you was going to say to him this; Facebook is a social media!

 **Cecil Aijima:** He left.

 **Syo Kurusu:** I'm so dead.

 


	2. Friend Request Unaccepted

Chapter 2: Friend Request Unaccepted

 **Syo Kurusu:** How many of you are friends with Ai-senpai on FB?? He doesn't accept my friend request  >.< -.-

_(823 likes | 32 comments)_

**Syo Kurusu:** That pissed me off.

 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** I think he said something that he doesn't want to anyone to know his personal life or something.

 **Syo Kurusu:** Does we look like a crazy stalkers for him? It's not that we watching at his profile 24/7 either.

 **Ai Mikaze:** You doesn't look like "crazy stalkers", Syo. And I know too that not all of you look at mine profile 24/7 either. Except few...

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** Ai-chan? How can you talk to Syo-chan without accept his friend request?

 **Syo Kurusu:** Can you tell us who is looking at your profile 24/7?

 **Ai Mikaze:** 1\. Natsuki, none of you have put your profile on privat-mode. Anyone can talk to you.   
2\. It's Reiji, Ranmaru and Shining. They treat me as a child because I'm 15. They always think that I don't know what I'm doing on internett.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Ai-chan. We doesn't treat you as a kid ^^"

 **Otoya Ittoki:** You're 15?!?!? (3 surprised emoji)

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** You look like you're at least 19.

 **Ren Jinguji:** And a girl.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Ai-Ai. Where are you anyway?

 **Ai Mikaze:** I'm with Hakase. Why do you ask?

 **Reiji Kotobuki** : Without me? ;o;

 **Ai Mikaze:** You put me in big trouble last time. That's why I left without you.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** But can you at least say hi to Aine from me? :D

 **Ai Mikaze:** He is in coma, baka. He won't hear me.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Please?

 **Ai Mikaze:** No.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Please? *puppy eyes*

 **Ai Mikaze:** No.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Pretty please?

 **Ai Mikaze:** No.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Pretty please with sugar on top?

 **Ai Mikaze:** No.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Super pretty please with cherry on top with sugar and cream around.

 **Ai Mikaze:** No

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** I'll give you jellies when you come back.

 **Ai Mikaze:** Fine, I do it.

 **Syo Kurusu:** Ai-senpai! I'll also give you jelly if you accept my friend request :)

 **Ai Mikaze:** No. I don't want to get overweight as Reiji is.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Ai-Ai. You're mean ;_;

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post new chapter soon, but I'll not put up an date.
> 
> -Zhap


	3. Welcome Myu-chaaan!

** Reiji Kotobuki: ** Welcome to  F acebook Myu-chan!! :D :D :D – _ with C. R. Camus _

_(1251 likes | 71 comments)_

* * *

 

** C. R. Camus:  ** Thank you Kotobuki.

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** So you did get yourself  F acebook. How many tires did you use to turn on PC?

** Otoya Ittoki:  ** What does C. R. stands for?

** Masato Hijirikawa :  ** I wonder that too.

** Natsuki  Shinomiya:  ** What does C. R. mean? :)

** Syo Kurusu:  ** Why doesn't you write your whole first name instead of the first letter of the name, like normal people do? 

** Ai Mikaze: ** Because in Permafrost, they only use the surname.

** Syo Kurusu:  ** Ahh. 

** Cecil Aijima :  ** It have  passed one hour and Camus-san haven't answer the question yet.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** Looks like we got two mysteries now. Dun, dun, DUUUUN! :o

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** Why can't you at least behave yourself over Internet?

**Reiji Kotobuki:** :P

** Otoya Ittoki:  ** What's the second mystery Rei-chan?

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** How did Myu-chan make himself an account on Facebook?

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** No, it's why Reiji isn't banned from Facebook?

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** Muuh, Ran-Ran ;^; 

** C. R. Camus:  ** Mikaze helped me to make an account on Facebook.

** Tokiya Ichinose:  ** That explain pretty much.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** What does C. R. stand for??

** Ren Jinguji:  ** ^

** Otoya Ittoki:  ** What does it mean? 

** Cecil Aijima:  ** Camus-san. Tell us.

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** ~~ Just fuckings tell us fuckings now. ~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** ~~Fuckings what?~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** ~~ How does this fuckings happened? ~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ai Mikaze:  ** If you drop swearing in you comment, it won't come up.

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** Really?

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** ~~ That's fuckings stupid ~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** ~~Fuck~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ai Mikaze:  ** Please stop.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** Ai-Ai, how did you know that :o

** Ai Mikaze:  ** I had Facebook for 3 years now.

** Syo Kurusu:  ** Really?!

** Otoya Ittoki:  ** So long?

** Masato Hijirikawa:  ** You had Facebook since you were 12?

** Tokiya Ichinose: ** Did your parents even allow you to have?

** Ai Mikaze:  ** I d o n't have to ask  for permission  .

** Reiji Kotobuki: ** Myu-chaaaaaaaaaan.

** Reiji Kotobuki: ** Myu-chaaaaaaaaaan!

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** MYU-CHAAAAAAAAN!

** Ai Mikaze:  ** We are in the car, so he cannot read you message, baka.

** Natsuki Shinomiya: ** How can you?

** Ai Mikaze:  ** I'm using mobile data.

** Ren Jinguji:  ** Ai-chan. Can you ask Camus what C. R. stands for?

** Syo Kurusu:  ** We  don't want to die  curious.

** Cecil Aijima:  ** Please? *puppy eyes*

** Ai Mikaze:  ** C stands for Crysard and R stands for Rondo.

** Syo Kurusu: ** Really?

** Natsuki Shinomiya:  ** Kawaii!

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** ~~That's fuckings stupid name.~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** ~~ Fuck ~~ .

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Masato Hijirikawa:  ** You really can't stop.

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** ~~ Is it fuckings possible to take this fuckings thing fuckings off? ~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Ai Mikaze: ** Yes. 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** Really? How?

** Ai Mikaze:  ** It's to advance for someone like you. 

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** I wish nothing but the best for you too.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** Don't forget me, I beg.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** I'll remember you said.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurt instead.

** C. R. Camus:  ** Stop Kotobuki.

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** Myu-chan :D

** Syo Kurusu:  ** Ugh… now I got that song stuck in my brain -.-

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** That was on purpose :P

** Tokiya Ichinose:  ** Same here.

** Otoya Ittoki:  ** Why Rei-chan.

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** ~~ I don't even fuckings like that song. And now it's  ~~ ~~ fuckings  ~~ ~~ stuck with me too. ~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

** Cecil Aijima:  ** You're mean :c

** Ren Jinguji:  ** Now I'm going to sing on that song rest of the day.

** Masato Hijirikawa:  ** I think it will be same with all of us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell if you can't read what Ranmaru writes (when the comment is offensive), then I'll make this chapter on new, and remove the lines.  
> -Zhap


	4. Who hacked Ran-Ran's account!

**Chapter 4: Who hacked Ran-Ran's account!**

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** I'm looking forward to our wedding on 23  rd  January _-with Reiji Kotobuki_

_(3685 likes | 50 comments)_

**Masato Hijirikawa:** Are you two engaged? I've nothing against it, I just wondering.

**Syo Kurusu:** I knew there were something between you two.

**Ren Jinguuji:** Shall I help you with planing to your wedding ;)

**C. R. Camus:** Why on my birthday?

**Otoya Ittoki:** Really? Congratulation :D

**Tokiya Ittoki:** Since when?

**Reiji Kotobuki:** RanRan! Why did you blurt out our secret.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~THIS IS NOT~~ ~~FUCKING~~ ~~TRUE! SOMEONE MUST HAVE~~ ~~FUCKINGS~~ ~~HACKED MY~~ ~~FUCKING~~ ~~ACCOUNT!~~

_[ This comment may be offensive]_

**Reiji Kotobuki:** Who could do that? :o

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** For all I know, it could be YOU!

**Reiji Kotobuki:** RanRan! I would never do that!

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** True, if it were you, it would be much, much worse.

**Cecil Aijima:** Kurusu-san, Shinomiya-san, where are you?

**Natsuki Shinomiya:** We're in the pause-room :D

**Syo Kurusu:** At the Shining-tower. Why?

**Cecil Aijima:** Why is it pretty noisy from your room?

**Syo Kurusu:** Really? What's happening in there?

**Cecil Aijima:** I don't know

**Natsuki Shinomiya:** Syo-chan! Our interview starts in three minutes. Bye minna ^.^

**Tokiya Ichinose:** Kurosaki. You password is standing in the comments in one of Kotobuki's post. So anyone could have written that.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHO FOUND OUT MY PASSWORD???????~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

**Masato Hijikawa:** Jinguji hacked you account and found out the password. And Kotobuki-senpai wanted to accept his friend request for you.

**Ren Jinugji:** Masa-chan. You didn't have to inform Ran-chan ^^”

**Masato Hijikawa:** He would find out anyway.

_(15 minutes ago)_

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** Did you guys hear that?

**Masato Hijikawa:** Yes…

**Cecil Aijima:** What could that be?

**Ren Jinugji:** It sounded like a girl screaming Reiji or something (?).

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** No, it sounded like Ai screaming.

**C. R. Camus:** It's the first time I hearing Mikaze-san screaming.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Second time here.

**Tokiya Ichinose:** Do you know why he screamed?

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** I can only think of two reasons.

**Otoya Ittoki:** Wasn't Rei-chan in same room as Ai-senpai?

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** That's explains why.

**Tokiya Ichinose:** Then why?

**Reiji Kotobuki:** Ai-Ai is mad now ;^;

**Otoya Ittoki:** o.o

**Syo Kurusu:** What did you do now, Reiji-senpai?

**Reiji Kotobuki:** I stole Ai-Ai's phone and ran around his and your room so he wouldn't get it back. But I tripped and feel and… broke his synthesizer.

**Masato Hijikawa:** Oh

**Cecil Aijima:** My

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~Fuckings~~

_[ This comment may be offensive]_

**Syo Kurusu:** God.

**C. R. Camus:** Kotobuki. You SHOULD be more careful the next few days, or you will ended up good as dead.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~You're really fucked.~~

_[This commet may be offensive]_

**Reiji Kotobuki:** ;A;

**Ren Jinguji:** It wouldn't be good if the bride is dead one week before the wedding.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** The Facebook criminal is off guard!

**Ren Jinguji:** I'm not the criminal Ran-chan. It's probablyone of your and Rei-chan's fans who ship you two together.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Damn it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request is allowed c: And thank you for reading my story!
> 
> -Zhap


	5. Shining gives smartphones to everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out the problem (I guess...). Archive of Our Own can't handle emojis in the story, so yeah. But the story is now on Archive of Our Own and I'll use the old school smileys when I'm posting here :D
> 
> Emoji and Extended unicode on the Archive: Due to interactions between the database software and the code framework we use, the Archive does not support any Unicode characters past ✏ (U#9999 U+270F). This includes some language scripts and many common emoji. Our coders are aware of the issue, but we do not have a workaround at this time.
> 
> I'm happy to find the solution!

**Chapter 5: Shining gives smartphones to everyone!**

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** I cannot beli eve that Shining gave each of us new phones!  :D :D   
_(1685 likes| 71 comments)  
_

 

**Ren Jinguuji:** I wonder why he did that? ; )

**  
Tokiya Ichinose:** It was because most of us has outdated phones…

**  
Syo Kurusu:** What phones did you get? I got a Samsung  :)

**  
Cecil Aijima:** I got Iphone! : D :D :D

**  
Natsuki Shinomiya:** I have Son y :) :) :)

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Iphone 6 ; )   
  


**Tokiya Ichinose:** I'm not surprised that you got a Iphone. I got a Sony.   
  


**Otoya Ittoki:** I have also Samsung : D :D :D   
  


**Masato Hijikawa:** I don't know what phone I got.    
  


**Syo Kurusu:** What is standing on the box?   
  


**Masato Hijikawa:** HTC one M9   
  


**Ren Jinguuji:** Oh, you're unlucky. You got a HTC phone  XD    
  


**Natsuki Shinomiya:** What is bad with HTC phone? :) :)   
  


**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** It sucks   
  


**Cecil Aijima:** You're breaking our bet!

**  
Tokiya Ichinose:** 9 of 10 left. 

**  
Syo Kurusu:** Get lost!

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Only people under 20 can comment ; )

**  
Ai Mikaze:** We will win!! : D :D 

**  
Syo Kurusu:** …

**  
Syo Kurusu:** What?

****  
Syo**** ****Kurusu:**** ~~Da'fuck?  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**  
Ai Mikaze:** We will win! So Myu-chan, Ran-Ran. Don't comment with your account! 

**  
Otoya Ittoki:** Rei-chan?

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Why are you using Aiichi's phone?

**  
Ai Mikaze:** Ai-Ai is under 20 aaaaaaaaaand he is in the shower so I think he wouldn't mind I'm using his phone for few moments  XD XD XD

**  
Tokiya Ichinose:** And what are you going to do when he comes out from the shower?

**  
Ai Mikaze:** Something ; P ;P

**  
C. R. Camus:** What is the bet anyway?

**  
Ai Mikaze:** Myu-chaaaaan! Noooo!

**  
Natsuki Shinomiya:** It's if you, Rei-chan or Ranmaru-chan comments one of our post or we comment on one of your post ten times, one of our group has to make the breakfast and dinner for two months :) :) :) :)   
  


**C. R. Camus:** I never agreed on that bet.   
  


**Masato Hijikawa:** The bet was made when you and Mikaze was recording your song.

**  
Otoya Ittoki:** 6/10 left. 

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Wait… isn't Aiichi in their team? 

**  
Syo Kurusu:** I dunno : S

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Reiji…

**  
Ai Mikaze:** Haiii! : D :D :D :D

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Don't look back. Put Ai's phone down and walk away…

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~Fuck  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**  
Cecil Aijima:** 3/10 left. I think we'll win : D :D  
**  
  
Masato Hijikawa:** They went quiet. Do you think something happened?

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Who knows?

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Reiji threw Ai's phone out of the hotel-room's window.

**  
Syo Kurusu:** Oh…

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Our hotel-room is on the 86 th floor.

**  
Syo Kurusu:** OH! : o :o 

**  
Otoya Ittoki:** What will happened to Rei-chan? : ( :(

**  
Tokiya Ichinose:** Is Mikaze-san angry?

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Will the same happened as last time Rei-chan broke Aiichi's  synthesizer

**  
Cecil Aijima:** Why are you asking so much questions? : S :S 

**  
Masato Hijikawa:** They got 1/10 left. We can win any time soon.

**  
Syo Kurusu:** Comment!

**  
Otoya Ittoki:** Please comment! 

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** Please?

**  
Natsuki Shinomiya:** Please ☺☺

**  
Tokiya Ichinose:** Just give up. None of them will comment when they got one left. 

**  
Syo Kurusu:** Don't give up! We can make it! 

**  
Cecil Aijima:** How can we make it?

**  
Syo Kurusu:** We can spam the post!

**  
Masato Hijikawa:** What is spam?

**  
Ren Jinguuji:** It's that we comment several comments that doesn't have to make sense. And they will get several notifications because they have comment in this post. And that is spam.

**  
Syo Kurusu:** So far, we have comment 17 (include this comment)  after when Ranmaru-senpai comment. 

**  
Natsuku Shinomiya:** Really? It seems to be under 10 comments : )

**  
Tokiya Ichinose:** If I should be honest, I think they turned off the volume on their phone when they found out they only have 1/10 left. They have a chance to survive now.

**  
Masato Hijikawa:** Ichinose is right. 

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~ Can you all just FUCKING STOP  ~~ ~~ SPAMMING FOR FUCKS SAKE? ~~ ~~! IT'S A  ~~ ~~ TENSE MOMENT HERE!!  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**  
Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~Fuck  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**  
Otoya Ittoki:** : D

**  
Syo Kurusu:** XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have twitter account so you all can see my next update and progress. I don't know if it will be any useful but I'm often on instagram and twitter.
> 
> Twitter: @writerzhap
> 
> Thank you all and lots of love to you all!
> 
> \- Zhap xoxo


	6. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I got both write and post a new chapter on same day :D

**Chapter 6: The fight**  
  
 **Cecil Aijima:** _C. R. Camus, Ai Mikaze, Reiji Kotobuki, Ranmaru Kurosaki_ When are you guys coming back??  
 _(2646 likes | 29 comments)  
  
_ **C. R. Camus:** We are going to stay here few more days and then we'll be back.  
  
 **Tokiya Ichinose:** And how many days are “few more days”?  
  
 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Ask Ai. He knows everything  
  
 **C. R. Camus:** He knows many things, but he doesn't know everything, Kurosaki.  
  
 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Then explain me why he knows almost everything about my personal life???  
  
 **Ren Jinguuji:** Didn't you have a blog before?  
  
 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~I never had a fuckings blog  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]  
  
_ **C. R. Camus:** Explain this then? [http://spikyclub.blogspot.com](http://spikyclub.blogspot.com/)  
  
 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~~~Where did you fuckings find it?!?!  
 _[This comment may be offensive]_  
  
 **C. R. Camus:** I have my way to find information.  
  
 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Asking Ai to give you the IP-address isn't away to find information

**Masato Hijikawa:** About that. Asking someone about something is an information source, because a person get information by the answer.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki** Shut up and go away

**Masato Hijikawa:** But it's true!

**Ren Jinguuji:** Masa, just let it go. Sometimes it's not worth to fight it for.

**C. R. Camus:** I cannot believe that you had eating disorder. Especially that you eat like a pig now.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~ Are you fuckings reading it?! Well ~~ ~~ , at least  ~~ ~~ I don't have ten pounds with sugar in my coffee/tea  
~~ _ [ This comment may be offensive] _

**C. R. Camus:** You will end up fat as a sumo wrestler 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~ I'll end up fat? You will end up fuckings fat with  ~~ ~~ fuckings diabetes!  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**C. R. Camus:** Why don't you just go and hunger yourself to death? Like how you did  according your blog.

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~Why don't you go up in the fucking high mountains and fucking sing “Let it go”??  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**Natsuki Shinomiya:** ~~Why can't you two just fuckings shut up and go fuckings far away!!!  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** O.O

**C. R. Camus:** o.o

**Syo Kurusu:** Sorry! Satsuki is on the loose!

**Cecil Aijima:** Will we ever know how many days left until they come back?

**C. R. Camus:** It's 9 days left until we are back -Ai

**Cecil Aijima:** Thank you ☺ 

**Syo Kurusu:** Can someone  please help me to caught Satsuki before he breaks more things?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and love you all ^.^
> 
> \- Zhap xoxo


	7. What we DON'T have on facebook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out now :D And I made apple muffins today, so that gave me energy to write more :D 
> 
> I'm so sorry for update so rarely :( *bows* but thank you for reading my fic :D

Chapter/Parrt 7: What we DON'T have on facebook?

 

 **Masato Hijikawa:** Have you notice that Reiji has been off for a while now?

_(1643 likes | 81 comments)_

 

 **Cecil Aijima:** I didn't notice that o.o

 **Syo Kurusu:** Because you are rarely on fb, baka -.-

 **Otoya Ittoki:** I miss Rei-chan :(

 **Ren Jinugji :** Sometimes, I worry about what happened to him after he threw Aimi's phone out of the window.

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** I think Mikaze-san took over Kotobuki-san's phone till he got new one.

 **Syo Kurusu:** Naaah, I've talked to Ai after the incident. He is just using his tablet till they come back.

 **Masato Hijikawa:** Isn't it expensive to send SMS when he is in England and you are in Japan?

 **Syo Kurusu:** It's only on Ipad you can send SMS, and Ai doesn't have Ipad. We just pm on fb since they have internet on the hotel.

 **Nastuki Shinomiya:** Syo-chan! What did you ask Ai-chan about? :D

 **Syo Kurusu:** Something about work. Don't butt in everything I ask Ai about.

 **Ren Jinguji:** Or was it a love confession ;)

 **Syo Kurusu:** In your dreams. I don't like Ai!

 **Otoya Ittoki:** But isn't he your senpai?

 **Syo Kurusu:** Ugh… I mean I don't like Ai in any romantic ways. He is more like a friend to me.

 **Cecil Aijima:** What is pm?

 **Ren Jinguji:** Wow. First time it wasn't Masa who asked what the abbreviation means XD ;)

 **Masato Hijikawa:** -.-

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** It's private messaging ^u^

 **Masato Hijikawa:** What else do we have on facebook?

 **Syo Kurusu:** You should rather ask what we don't have on fb.

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** That's true.

 **Otoya Ittoki:** We don't have pets on facebook :P

 **Syo Kurusu:** It exist a game on facebook where you take care of you own pet. Natsuki play that all the time -.-

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** Yupp :D

 **Cecil Aijima:** I know what we don't have! Food and restaurants!

 **Ren Jinguji:** There it's a game where you make own food and have an own restaurants ;)

 **Cecil Aijima:** :(

 **Masato Hijikawa:** We don't have karaoke on facebook.

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** That's true.

 **Syo Kurusu:** We don't have a face nor a book XD

 **Cecil Aijima:** Wow XD

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** It was actually good one.

 **Otoya Ittoki:** Yeah XD

 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** I have some bad news…

 **Syo Kurusu:** Shut up! We have a fun conversation. Don't butt in!

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** We don't have Piyo-chan games on facebook :(

 **Syo Kurusu:** That's good. I hate pyio-chan.

 **Otoya Ittoki:** We don't have arcade games on facebook! :D

 **Syo Kurusu:** So far I know, fb has Tetris.

 **Ai Mikaze:** We don't have privacy on facebook.

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** …

 **Ren Jinguji:** Oh…

 **Syo Kurusu:** Really?

 **Cecil Aijima:** I didn't know o.o

 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Idiots -.-

 **C. R. Camus:** We have important information about Kotobuki.

 **Otoya Ittoki:** What happened with Rei-chan? o.o

 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** He is in the hospital.

 

(A/N: I feel this chapter is becoming more like drama then comedy :/ )

 

 **C. R. Camus:** Kurosaki, forget about Kotobuki. We got a bigger problem.

 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** No, we don't.

 **C. R. Camus:** Yes, we do.

 **Masato Hijikawa:** What is the problem Camus-senpai?

 **C. R. Camus:** I cannot find my special key.

 **Syo Kurusu:** And what makes that “special key” so special? :S

 **C.R. Camus:** It's to my box where I keep my sweets in it.

 **Cecil Aijima:** Oh no!

 **Otoya Ittoki:** What's wrong Cecil?

 **Cecil Aijima:** IF Camus doesn't get any sweets for two-three days, the Great Britannia would be doomed. Same goes to France, Germany, Denmark and Norway!

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** That was very… exaggerated…

 **Syo Kurusu:** What about Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg? They are closer to UK then Norway, Denmark and Germany.

 **Ai Mikaze:** The “danger” as you called, is over.

 **Otoya Ittoki:** Ano, are Rei-chan ok?

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Yeeepp :D

 **Otoya Ittoki:** You're back! :D

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** Yay! :D

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** :D

 **Otoya Ittoki:** :D

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** :D

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** What happened to you Kotobuki?

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** It's a looooong story

 **Ren Jinguji:** We got the whole day ;)

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Ok, I make it short :D I turned around and got shocked that I accidentally throw Ai-Ai's phone out from our hotel room. Ai-Ai got angry (Ai-Ai looks cute when he is angry :3), took my phone and threw it on the wall so it broke too, hehe ^^” so I wasn't able to be on facebook until now when Ai-Ai is so kind and let me borrow his tablet while he plays on his PSP :D

 **Masato Hijikawa:** Kurosaki-senpai, you said that you are at the hospital.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Aaah, that's another funny story XD I was waking up Ran-Ran this morning, but he didn't expect me waking him up, so he hit me and broke my nose ^^”

 **Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~You were 2 fuckings cm away from my face. Of course I~~ ~~would~~ ~~hit you!  
~~ _[This comment may be offensive]_

 **Syo Kurusu:** Damn.

 **Tokiya Ichinose:** You should be more careful, Kotobuki.

 **C. R. Camus:** Even how often you says that, he never learns.

 **Reiji Kotobuki:** Bye bye minna! :D Me and Ai-Ai are leaving the hospital now :3 See'a tomorrow :D

 **Otoya Ittoki:** Bye Rei-chan! :D

 **Natsuki Shinomiya:** Bye Rei-chan-senpai :D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! Could you guys to me a small favour? Tell me when it's OOC (out of character), typos, grammar mistakes or anything that either annoys you or I have to do better! It helps me to become a better writer :D Special since English is my second language and German is my third ^^' 
> 
> You all can pm (private message) or comment to tell me :D Thank you and you guys are still awesome.
> 
> \- Lots of love ~ Zhap
> 
> And one last thing. What is right, Jinguuji or Jinguji? I'm getting uncomfortable, special when it's different from websites to websites.


	8. Sidestory Part 1: Friend Squad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sidestory in the story because I felt for to do that :3 If it's annoying to have two stories at the time, tell me and I'll stop.

Otoyaemon -> Otoya

Perfect Diamond -> Tokiya

Lazy -> Reiji

 

**Tokiya, Otoya and Reiji have met each other over a convention, and they still keep contact when the convention, which lasted one week, was over.**

 

Otoyaemon created the group: Friend Squad!.

 

Perfect Diamond is online  
Lazy is online

Otoyaemon: Hi!  


Lazy: Hi Otoyan! Hi Toki!  


Perfect Diamond: Kotobuki-san, don't call me that.  


Lazy: Muuuh, everyone says that :c  


Otoyaemon: Really?  


Perfect Diamond: Who else says that too?  


Lazy: You, AiAi, RanRan and Myu-chan :c

  
Perfect Diamond: You got more friends than me. I'm surprised.

  
Lazy: Muuh, that was rude Toki :c

  
Otoyaemon: Rei-chan. How's your friends like?

  
Lazy: RanRan eats a lot, Myu-chan has big obsession over sweets and AiAi is quiet.

  
Perfect Diamond: No wonder why those are your friends, they doesn't sound normal at all.

  
Otoyaemon: Except AiAi. You're quiet too, Tokiya.

  
Lazy: Can you two tell how's your friends are?

  
Otoayemon: Syo-chan is short-temper but very kind. Natsuki has big obsession with cute things and Piyo-chan but he's very kind, Cecil can be a little spoiled, but he's kind too.

  
Lazy: They sounds awesome, what about your friends Toki?

  
Perfect Diamond: My friends are okay. Jinguji flirts with every females he finds, and Hijikawa is more alike me.

  
Lazy: I got an idea!

  
Otoyaemon: What is the idea Rei-chan?

  
Lazy: Does your friends have users?

  
Otoyaemon: Yes.

  
Perfect Diamond: Jinguji has, but not Hijikawa.

  
Lazy: All of mine except Myu-chan have.

  
Lazy: My idea was to make another group and add our friends. I'll make an account to Myu-chan.

  
Otoyaemon: That's sound fun!

  
Lazy: Then let's make a group-chat and let's everyone get to know each other!

  
Lazy is offline  
Otoyaemon is offline

  
Perfect Diamond: I never agreed on this idea.  
  
  
Perfect Diamond is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at coming up nicknames/chat names, so... yeah.


	9. Who is who? (Requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this part is where only Starish (except Cecil, sorry :c ) and Ai knows about Satsuki, ok? OK!  
> This is a request I got from KaylaNanase from Wattpad! I had a lot of fun when I wrote this part/chapter :D Thank you!

Chapter/Part/What ever 8: Who is who? (Requested)

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** Uwwwaaah! I'm looking forward to Piyo-chan festival next Monday - _with Syo Kurusu, Nanami Haruka and 9 others._

_(1634 likes |_ _53_ _comments)_

 

**Nanami Haruka:** Kurosaki-san, I didn't know that you like Piyo-chan.

 

**Natsuki Shinomiya:** ~~What the fuck? I never liked Piyo-chan. It's just for fuckings children.~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

 

**Cecil Aijima:** Are Satsuki on the loose again?!

 

**C. R. Camus:** How do you know about Satsuki, Cecil-kun? o.o

 

**Reiji Kotobuki** : When did you know about Satsuki, Camus-san?

 

**Nanami Haruka:** How did you know about Satsuki-san, Kotobuki-senpai?

 

**Ai Mikaze:** My, my. I didn't know little lamb has facebook~ ;)

_10 minutes_

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** Noooooh TToTT Ai-Ai! What happened to you TT.TT you were so cute and innocent, but now you are a pervert :'c

 

**Syo Kurusu:** What is happening to Hijikawa-san?

 

**Nanami Haruka:** What is happening to everyone?

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** I knew Ai-Ai would change one day, but not today! He's still too young and cute :'(

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** I knew Kurosaki and Jinguji was a bad influence for Mikaze.

 

**C. R. Camus:** What is happening to the world :'o

 

**Ren Jinguji:** According to my data, our account names have been switched.

 

**Cecil Aijima:** Wow. Everyone, screenshot this. This is the first time the pervert said/wrote something smart without make it any pervert.

 

**Tokiya Ichinose:** I'm very confused, who is who? And this is not what Aijima-san would say.

 

**Reiji Kotobuki:** No one says what they would usually say.

 

**C. R. Camus:** I'm scared and confused. Rei-chan is so serious while Tokiya is so innocent and

everyone is acting strange!

 

**Natsuki Shinomiya:** Idiot, everyone is confused.

 

**C. R. Camus:** :c

 

**Nanami Haruka:** I think we all should find out who is who, before this conversation becomes even

more crazy than it already are.

 

**Reiji Kotobuki:** We can tell who we really are, so it would go easier.

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** Or we find out by ourself since I'm bored :D

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** You have to take the hard way, peasant.

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** :P But also fun!

 

**Ai Mikaze:** I agree with Masa ;) It would be fun

 

**Nanami Haruka:** Jinguji-san -.-

 

**Cecil Aijima:** So if no one have their usual account names, then that person who has the pervert's account, must be one of the smart, like Masato, Tokiya or Ai.

 

**Syo Kurusu:** Ok, so far, Jinguji-san is Mikaze-san, Hijikawa-san, Ichinose-san or Mikaze-san is Jinguji-san and Kurosaki-san or anyone is Kurosaki-san, am I right?

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** I think it's right, Syo-chan. ^^

 

**Cecil Aijima:** Stop calling me Syo-chan!

 

**Ren Jinguji:** Ren -> me  
me -> Ren  
Natsuki -> Ranmaru  
Syo -> Cecil

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** Ren  <\---> Ai

 

**Syo Kurusu:** How do you know that, Ittoki?

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** Because Mikaze use other's first name and Hijikawa ans Ichinose use other's surname when they speak about others, peasant.

 

**Syo Kurusu:** Oh

 

**Natsuki Shinomiya:** Elsa -> Ittoki

 

**Nanami Haruka:** Kurosaki-san = Shinomiya-san  
Kurusu-san -> Aijima-san  
Camus -> Otoya  
Reiji -> me  
ect.

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** Ma, I have to leave now, so can they who we haven't found out who is who just say their original names? :P I'm Reiji.

 

**Reiji Kotobuki:** Tokiya

 

**Cecil Aijima:** Syo

 

**C. R. Camus:** Otoya :D

 

**Nanami Haruka:** Masato.

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** I would never guessed that :o

 

**Cecil Aijima:** I thought Nanami had her own account, and not switched with anyone.

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** But who is Haru-chan?

 

**Tokiya Ichinose:** I'm Haruka ^^

 

**C. R. Camus:** Awesome!

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** Bye everyone! I have to leave now, or something bad would happened :P

 

**Tokiya Ichinose:** Bye Kotobuki-senpai! :)

 

**C. R. Camus:** Bye Rei-chan!

 

**Otoya Ittoki:** Kotobuki, get off the phone now.

 

**Masato Hijikawa:** Bye :')

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not update since like forever! :c I've started on new school and it's so much work to do. I literally no spare time to write, but I'll do my best to update new chapters and THIS STORY WON'T END...yet. I haven't planed to end it, but it will be at the speed of a snail to write and update.  
> But THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND KUDOS/VOTES! EVEN THOSE LOVELY COMMENTS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU NEXT PART :D  
> Ranmaru Natsuki  
> Tokiya → Reiji  
> Reiji → Masato  
> Masato → Nanami  
> Nanami → Tokiya  
> Syo Cecil  
> Otoya Camus  
> Ai Ren


	10. RanAi is real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just for fun. It's about RanAi, but it's not the major pairing. Actually this book won't contains main pairings, so everyone could enjoy it. Hope you like it :-P

Chapter 9: RanAi is real!

 

**Ren Jinguji:** _Ranmaru Kurosaki_ , you could at least tell us you had a secret relationship with Aimi ;)

_(ERROR! Overloaded likes ERROR! | 41 comments)_

 

**Tokiya Ichinose:** I can see how this will turn out...

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~What the hell?! What makes you think that,~~ ** ~~Ren~~** ~~?!~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

 

** Ren Jinguji: ** All of the QN-fans ship you two together because of your adorable actions together.

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~What the fuck? You must be seeing things. We~~ ~~haven’t done~~ ~~anything adorable together.~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

 

** Tomochika Shibuya: ** I have to agree with Jinguji-san. You two have done many adorable things together, like that time Mikaze-san borrowed you favourite shirt!

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** First, it wasn’t my favourite shirt. Second, Elsa dropped his tea in Ai’s suitcase  when he tripped over Reiji. 

 

** Cecil Aijima: ** For all the time I thought Quartet Night was a serious group, but they are no different from us actually. 

 

** C. R. Camus:  ** We are not alike you,  you fool. It’s only Kotobuki who makes the group seems more immature.

 

** Reiji Kotobuki ** : And Ai-Ai’s baby face  too <3

 

**Syo Kurusu:** _[Inset a picture]_

So you saying out loud so all of the fans can see it that you two doesn’t have any special connection? Even this picture shows Ai-senpai in a shirt that is obviously belonging to you and you two walk  really close to each other.

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** Where did you find that picture?

 

** Syo Kurusu: ** On social media.

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** It’s actually weird, and very,  very  creepy that you have picture of us on your phone… you creep.

 

** Syo Kurusu: ** OI!

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~But to answer your fucking question Jinguji. If we were in a secret relationship (according to your pervert fantasy), we wouldn't tell anyone. That’s the fucking point of having a secret relationship.~~ ~~It’s about keep it as a SECRET~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

 

** Ren Jinguji ** : So I was right?

 

**Ranmaru Kurosaki:** ~~Fuck no!~~ ~~I have no fuckings feelings for Ai.~~

_[This comment may be offensive]_

 

** Ai Mikaze: ** I thought you loved me like I love you.

 

_ 5 minutes  
_

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** Shit. 

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** You’re not serious,  aren’t you?

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki: ** Wait, what?  I can say shit without it being crossed over?

 

** Ai Mikaze:  ** Why should I lie?

 

** Reiji Kotobuki:  ** You know Ran-Ran. Ai-Ai never lies and I don’t think it’s good to hurt his feeling.

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** Shut up Reiji.  You’re not helping

 

** Ai Mikaze:  ** I want you to tell me what you feel about me. 

 

** Syo Kurusu:  ** This is better than  k -drama. No offence,  ** Nanami ** and  ** Otoya ** .

 

** Nanami Haruka:  ** No ne taken :)

 

** Tokiya Ichinose:  ** I still see how this is going…

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** What  do you even like about me, Ai.

 

** Ai Mikaze ** : Everything. 

 

** Ranmaru Kurosaki:  ** Fuck.

 

** Ai Mikaze:  ** ?

 

** Ren Jinguji: ** Awwe, he’s offline now.

 

** Ren Jinugji ** : But Aimi, were you and Ran-chan in secret relationship? ;)

 

** Ai Mikaze: ** No and I never had  any  feelings for him.  ** Reiji ** , you still owe me.

 

** Reiji Kotobuki: ** Yah, yah. Let’s go now out before Ran-Ran get back online.

 

** Ai Mikaze:  ** Sure

 

** Reiji Kotobuki: ** Bye bYE! :D

 

** Cecil Aijima: ** What just happened?

 

** Syo Kurusu:  ** I don’t know and I don’t want to know.

 

** Tokyia Ichinose: ** ^

 

 

 

 

*Behind the scene before Ai wrote:  _ I thought you loved me like I love you.* _

 

Reiji and Ai were in the same room and going through social media and watching cartoons on TV.

“Ne, Ai-Ai. Have you read Ren-chan’s post?” Reiji suddenly asking the cyanett.

“Mmmh, no. Why?”

“You should. It’s price less. Specially the comments.” The brownett wore a wide grin on his face while rereading the comments again. Ai unlocked his phone and went on the facebook-app.

“Why are everyone so obsessed with pairing me and Ranmaru up? I just borrowed his shirt once.” Ai commented about the comments. His eyebrows went up and he tried his best to understand.

“I’m still sorry, Ai-Ai. But anyway. I’ll give you five cup of any jellies if you write that you love Ran-Ran in the comment box, ok?”

“Why?”

“It would make the post even much more...FANTASIC! This would be the new script of an another drama!” Reiji had sparkling eyes while starring intense at the younger. The system told the android that he is feeling confused.

“For seven cup of any jellies, ok?”

“ If you play along with me, then it’s a deal. ” 

 

 

 

*Before Ai comment _Everything_ *

 

“Ai-Ai! Comment ‘everything’ now.”

“Reiji, do you think this is a good idea.” The teenager looked at the elder with a serious look.   
“But Ai-Ai! This is a prank to Ran-Ran. He will be in shock soon!” Reiji held Ai’s hand and grinned like a devil.

“Well, won’t our fans get the wrong idea?” Ai tilted his head.

“That’s true, but rumours gives us more fans.” The brownett winked.

The cyanett sighed and typed on his phone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a half of a year, I finally got time to post another chapter. I hope you would like it! And to make it clear, RanAi isn't the main pairing in this book. I won't have main pairings in this book, so it will be able to stretch and bend it in all the way I want. Thank you!!!  
> -Zhappy :*


End file.
